


Love Me

by Color_me_blue3



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: 3some, Anal, BL, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: It's Christmas and Heath has a plan to get Toshi's attention.





	1. Chapter 1

Toshi was home, hanging a few ornaments on his Christmas tree. It was Christmas day after all and he wanted to celebrate a bit even though he had work later that day. Suddenly the bell rang; he wasn’t expecting any visitors, so it took him by surprise. When he picked up the intercom he saw it was Heath, so he buzzed him in.

A few moments later Heath entered his living room.

“Hi…” Heath said smiling as he got out of his overcoat. "It’s warm in here despite the snow…”

“Yeah, I turned the heater on…” Toshi said taking Heath’s overcoat and muffler and hanging them. "It’s nice seeing you, I wasn’t expecting visitors today…”

“Oh, sorry. I should have called …” Heath excused himself awkwardly.

“It’s ok…” Toshi motioned the younger man to sit down. "Would you like something to drink? “ He offered. "I just made some hot chocolate.”

“That would be great…” Heath smiled.

“Ok, I’ll be right back…” Toshi then headed to the kitchen, poured some hot cocoa on a couple of mugs and added some marshmallows on top. He then went back to the living room. "Here you go…”

“Thanks…” Heath said taking his mug and sipping carefully from it. "Mmm… it really is great to drink this when it’s freezing outside…”

“I’m glad you like it…” Toshi sat across the younger, sipping from his own mug.

“Oh, before I forget…” Heath said taking something out of his pocket. "I got you a Christmas present…” he then gave it to Toshi.

“Really? “ Toshi smiled as he took the small rumpled package, opening it. "I thought you didn’t celebrate Christmas…”

“Oh, but you do…” Heath crossed his legs watching Toshi toss aside the wrapper and admire the present. It consisted of four little snowmen wearing cheerful seasonal outfits.

“It’s lovely! Thank you. “ the elder said as he examined the small figures. "Do you mind if I post a picture of this?”

“Go ahead…” Heath smiled broadly, this probably meant Toshi had enjoyed his gift.

“They are really cute…” Toshi bent a little as he placed the present on the coffee table. Heath then helped take a picture where only Toshi’s fingers could be seen forming and X above the small figures. As Toshi straightened back up, he let out a small curse, grabbing the back of his neck.

“Are you ok? “ Heath asked a bit worried.

“Yeah, just some muscle soreness…” Toshi said as he massaged his chest too. To Heath this brought to mind Toshi’s previous problems with neuralgia.

“Are you sure? “ Heath asked. "You are not overworking yourself again… are you?”

“Of course not.” Toshi laughed. "I learned the hard way not to do it.”

“Well then… how about if I give you a massage? “ The younger offered.

“Are you sure? “ Toshi stared at him wonderingly. "Oh, I couldn’t ask you to do something like that for me…”

“You are not asking for it,” Heath laughed softly. "I’m offering it to you…”

“I don’t know…” Toshi said, he didn’t want to abuse the kindness of his friend.

“How about… I give you a massage, and then you give me one? “ Heath offered.

“Hmm…” the elder thought about it for a moment. "Ok… I can accept that…”

“Great! “ Heath beamed. "Shall we go to your room?”

“I guess…” Toshi stood up, walking into his bedroom with the younger man. "What do I have to do?”

“Well… take off your shirt and lie on the bed…? “ Heath suggested with half a smile.

  
“Ok” Toshi sighed, taking off his coat and shirt. Laying on bed as he placed some pillows by his face.

Heath then kneeled next to him, taking a small bottle of a minty smelling oil out of his pocket and rubbing it on his hands.

Toshi was a bit surprised when he felt the smell of it, vaguely wondering if Heath carried such an unusual item all the time. However, all manner of thought left him as he felt the younger’s expert hands massaging away all the soreness off his back muscles. “Mmm… that feels good…” he sighed, closing his eyes and allowing himself to enjoy the younger’s ministrations. All the tension he’d accumulated melted away after just a few minutes. "I could fall asleep now…”

“Oh, but we’re not done…” Heath said. "Now turn around…”

Toshi complied, turning so he was now facing Heath. Maybe it was only his imagination but the younger’s face appeared a bit flushed. Heath sighed, seemingly hesitant as of to what to do, but after just a brief moment, he coated his hands on the same oil, straddling Toshi’s hips. Toshi’s eyes widened in surprise, but he allowed the younger to do it.

Heath then began rubbing Toshi’s pectorals in small circles, just barely caressing the elder’s nipples every other time, causing them to grow slightly hard. Toshi sighed, it felt good, but it also felt incredibly inappropriate.

“You are tensing up again…” Heath said without meeting Toshi’s eyes.

“You think?” the elder asked feeling a bit awkward, and right that instant Heath shifted his position above him, rubbing their groins against each other slightly, causing him to gasp and look up at him.

“Did you like that?” Heath asked looking eagerly into Toshi’s eyes, a turbulent mixture of shyness and desire could be seen on the younger’s eyes as he repeated his action, grinding against the elder once more.

A soft moan escaped Toshi’s lips, as he felt Heath move again, and again, his eyes never leaving the younger’s seeing him get closer, searching for his lips. He didn’t stop him once their lips locked, accepting his kiss, deepening it as both of them moaned. Heath’s hands were now on his nipples, pinching and massaging them and he could feel the younger’s erection rub against his own growing one.

Toshi couldn’t think properly anymore, all he wanted was more of what he was getting, so he allowed his hands to roam over Heath’s supple body, reaching beneath his clothes, caressing his toned abs, moving upwards to pinch at his nipples.

Heath moaned against his lips, breaking the kiss, his breath coming out shallow and rapid, amidst trembling lips. "Toshi…” he said, while caressing the elder’s face with trembling fingers. "I… need you…” he admitted blushing even harder. "Please… take me…”

Toshi swallowed hard, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had turned him on this much. "You have to get naked first…” he managed to say.

Heath didn’t need to be told twice, he began tugging at his own clothes, quickly discarding them wherever just as Toshi did the same, taking off what little else he wore. Heath then got back on track, kissing Toshi passionately.

“Wait…” Toshi said, remembering something of the utmost importance. "I don’t have any lube…”

“It’s ok, we can use this…” Heath said handing him the oil.

“Are you sure? “ Toshi asked taking a look at the label, it was actually a water based erotic massage oil. He laughed softly, perhaps Heath had been planning this? "Fine… now get on your hands and knees…”

Heath obeyed meekly, feeling just a tad bit apprehensive to be in such a reveling position, but it was then that one of Toshi’s lubed fingers, teasing his entrance softly, caused him to forget that notion. He closed his eyes firmly as he felt the probing finger finally sliding inside of him. "I take it you’ve done this before? “ He asked.

“I have…” Toshi said, it wasn’t a secret, at least not an intentional one. "Have you? “ He asked, slowly sliding a second finger inside the younger’s body.

“Ah…” Heath moaned, trembling slightly. "I have. “ He said feeling Toshi scissoring his fingers inside of him. "It’s been… quite some time though.”

Toshi laughed softly. "It’s ok… I’ll go slowly. “ He offered, although a third finger sliding into Heath’s body said otherwise. "Tell me if it hurts…”

“I’m ok…” Heath said then feeling how Toshi’s fingers reached his prostate. "Ah!! Toshi!!”

Toshi smiled, teasing Heath’s patience, moving his fingers in and out of his body, pushing his prostate only every once in a while. He could see Heath’s body was ready, and his entrance almost sucking his fingers in was a clear sign.

“Ah… Toshi… please…” Heath moaned.

Toshi withdrew his fingers, causing Heath to feel empty. He then reached for his night stand, taking out some condoms. The younger turned to see Toshi placing one over his manhood, applying some more lube on it.

"Come here…” Toshi said then laying back on the bed. "Ride me…”

Heath then climbed back on Toshi’s hips, lowering himself on the elder’s hard”on as he propped it up slightly. "Are you ready?”

Toshi smiled. "I should be the one asking that…”

Heath felt a little silly hearing Toshi. "I’m ready…” he said then pressing himself against the elder’s member, feeling how he entered him slowly.

Toshi held his breath as he felt the tightness of Heath surrounding him, “Ah… you are so warm and tight…”

Heath kept going down until all of Toshi was inside of him, stilling himself for a moment, adjusting to his proportions. "Ah… Toshi… you are so hard and big…”

Toshi pulled Heath closer, kissing his lips as he began moving slowly against him.

Heath moaned against Toshi’s lips, enjoying just how his body seemed to be a perfect fit. "Ah… Toshi… more…” he requested, speeding up his movements a bit.

Toshi followed suit, pushing his hips upwards against the younger, searching for his prostate, finally hitting it and eliciting an ecstasy filled scream from him. "Here? “ Toshi asked doing it once more.

“Ah!! Yes… there… more… Toshi! “ Heath requested, moving faster to meet Toshi’s thrusts and feeling his abdomen tense by the second.

Toshi then took his hand to the younger’s manhood, stroking him in time with his thrusts. –Oh… yes…” he could feel how his body was getting closer to orgasmic bliss with each thrust.

All of a sudden the door slammed open, both men freezing mid”thrust because of the loud noise. Yoshiki was standing there, looking at them with a blank expression.

“Yoshiki! “ Toshi said straightening himself up a bit as Heath got off him, covering his body with the sheets.

“I thought you might need a ride to the show… but I see you were already getting one. “ Yoshiki said lifting an eyebrow.

Heath blushed profusely looking at Yoshiki and then at Toshi. "Wait… are you two… dating? “ He asked.

“No…” both, Toshi and Yoshiki said at the same time.

“Well, since you won’t be needing me I’ll leave…” Yoshiki said turning around. "Don’t be late for the show! “ He yelled as he left.

Toshi ran a hand thru his disheveled hair, feeling a bit exasperated, looking then at Heath, who seemed to be waiting for an explanation. So he sighed. "I gave him a copy of my keys in case of an emergency…” he said almost apologetically. "I think I’ll ask him to give them back.”

Heath smiled softly. "For a moment… I thought the rumors were true.”

“What rumors? “ Toshi asked a bit puzzled.

Heath chuckled. "You haven’t heard? “ He asked and noting Toshi’s bewildered expression he went on. "Well, some people believe Yoshiki and you are in that kind of relationship…”

“We are friends” Toshi said sighing. "Longtime friends.”

Heath smiled. "So… does that mean… do I have a fighting chance at winning your heart? “ He asked half”teasingly as he scooted closer to the elder, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Toshi smiled, kissing Heath’s lips gently. "Well… I think you are aware of how badly my last relationship ended… right? “ He asked moving a few strands of hair off the younger’s face.

 “I... I know…” Heath nodded as he stared intently into Toshi’s eyes.

 Toshi gave a deep sigh. "Truth is… I’m still broken inside…” he confessed, his tense voice betraying only the slightest bit of apprehension.

“I can fix you…” Heath stated resolutely. "If you give me the chance…”

Toshi smiled. "Heath… believe me when I say I don’t have much to offer you right now…”

 “I’ll take anything you can give me. “ Heath caressed Toshi’s face. –Even if it means I have to love you for the both of us…” he covered his mouth, he’d said too much.

Startled, Toshi blinked twice. "Heath…”

Heath looked down, feeling embarrassed. "I’m sorry… I wasn’t supposed to say that…” he then looked up at the elder. "But… I guess there’s no need to hide it anymore… I’m in love with you Toshi. I’ve been in love for such a long time. “ Toshi just stared back at Heath, he wasn’t sure what to do anymore. So he remained silent. "It’s ok… you don’t have to love me back. “ Heath finally said, struggling not to let show his disappointment. "I just need to know that you’ll give me a chance to prove that I can be the one.”

Toshi pondered about it shortly before finally nodding "Ok then… I’ll give you the chance… but I’ll have you know that I can’t promise you anything…”

“That’s fine by me. I’ll make you love me! “ Heath proclaimed, brimming with confidence as he pulled the elder in for a quick kiss.

Toshi smiled, by chance then taking a passing glance at the clock and noting the time. "I think we should get ready for the show…”

“Tsk… Can’t be helped” Heath conceded, after all, Yoshiki had totally killed their momentum. So he got up to search for his clothes. "Can I come back after the show?”

“Sure…” Toshi grinned.

 

To be continued…


	2. Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yoshiki walks in on Toshi and Heath he decides he won't just let go of Toshi so easily.

  
Toshi and Heath arrived on time to the place scheduled for the shot. They were pretty good at pretending nothing happened earlier. Yoshiki however had been trying to get Toshi’s attention a bit more than usual; even almost missing his cue due to checking Toshi’s gauntlets. The show went well despite those minor setbacks.  
  
After the shot they were invited to a party, so they all went. Toshi wasn’t very interested in attending but he knew Yoshiki would be pretty mad at him if he decided to skip it.  
  
At first Toshi tried to spend time with Heath, but Yoshiki had come every so often to lead him away just to introduce him to someone or show him something, he was getting annoyed. Finally, Yoshiki seemingly found something else to do and he was able to go back to Heath.  
  
“Enjoying the party?” Toshi asked sitting down next to Heath on a nearby leather couch, the younger man seemed bored.  
  
“Not really, just… there are other places I’d rather be… Other things I’d rather do…” Heath answered suggestively, hunching closer to the elder on the couch.  
  
“Well, I think I’ve been introduced to everyone in this party so… we’ll be able to leave soon…” Toshi smiled lightly patting the younger’s leg.  
  
They talked for a while about the show, and the upcoming plans they had with the band, when suddenly Yoshiki sat, or more like landed next to Toshi on the couch.  
  
“God, why is everything spinning?” Yoshiki asked in a perplexed voice, frowning lightly.  
  
“Had too many drinks already?” Toshi stared at Yoshiki, whose hands were now on his forehead as he lied back on the couch.  
  
“No… just a few…” Yoshiki said. “I’m not that drunk… I still can drive…”  
  
That sentence made Toshi feel instantly worried. “Of course you can’t…” he started. “Look at me… how many fingers do you see?” Toshi asked showing two of his fingers to the blonde.  
  
Yoshiki opened his eyes, straightening himself a bit to look at Toshi’s hand. “Hum…” he then took Toshi’s hand instead of answering. “This is a very interesting design…”  
  
“Did you have anything else besides alcohol?” Toshi asked a bit worried.  
  
“No!” Yoshiki said, getting up, and almost falling back down on the couch, just barely managing to regain his balance while both Toshi and Heath were now on their feet ready to help him if he were to fall. “I’m tired… I think I’ll go home…”  
  
Toshi sighed; he couldn’t allow his friend to drive in such a state. So after exchanging concerned looks with Heath he made a decision. “Give me your keys…”  
  
“Why?” Yoshiki asked, attempting to retrieve his keys, but failing to even find his pockets.  
  
Toshi then took the keys from Yoshiki’s pocket. “You cannot drive like that.”  
  
“Of course I can, give those back…” the blonde drunkenly tried to take the keys from the elder, so he moved his hand away, causing Yoshiki to almost fall on top of him. “Toshi!”  
  
“No.” Toshi stated firmly. “I’m driving you home.” he then looked back at Heath. “Can you pick me up at his house?”  
  
“Sure!” Heath smiled, he was beginning to worry Toshi might have forgotten their plans.  
  
“Whatever… you win.” Yoshiki said then leaning on Toshi.  
  
Toshi sighed, helping Yoshiki reach the exit, bidding his farewell only to those he found on his way to the door, including the host (luckily). It wasn’t so hard to get Yoshiki to climb on the backseat of his car once they got there; so he fastened the blonde’s seatbelt and went to the driver’s seat, turning the engine on. “If you feel dizzy or something let me know…”  
  
“I’m not going to throw up…” Yoshiki said closing his eyes.  
  
“Whatever you say…” Toshi then began driving. Yoshiki’s house wasn’t that far from the place where the party was held, so a few minutes later he was helping Yoshiki to get out of his car. He seemed to be much worse, staggering with every step he took, so Toshi almost had to carry him to the door.  
  
Heath parked behind Yoshiki’s car, getting out of his own and looking at Toshi. “Do you need help?”  
  
“It’s ok… I’ll be back in a few minutes…” Toshi said managing to find the door key and getting in. He placed Yoshiki on the couch, taking off his shoes and tossing them carelessly in the general direction of the door.  
  
“Take me to my bedroom…” Yoshiki asked without opening his eyes.  
  
Toshi grimaced at the blonde. “Really? And you wanted to drive…”  
  
“Please…” Yoshiki opened his eyes, pouting slightly. “I’m really tired…” he said stretching his arms towards the elder.  
  
“Ok… I’ll take you there…” Toshi rolled his eyes, taking off his shoes too and then picking Yoshiki up, bridal style, heading for his bedroom. “But you owe me one…” Yoshiki leaned against Toshi’s chest, passing his arms around his neck without saying a word. Toshi then pushed the door open and entered the room, placing the blonde softly on the bed. “Here you go…”  
  
“Undress me…” Yoshiki requested, letting go of Toshi.  
  
“I’m not your butler!” Toshi complained.  
  
“But… I need help…” Yoshiki stated beginning to tug at his belt. “This leather pants are really hard to take off…”  
  
Toshi sighed; he had more than once fallen asleep with leather pants on, only to wake up feeling like his skin was being peeled away from his sore bones. “Ok, but then I’ll leave…” he said helping Yoshiki to undo the pants and taking them off. “I’m not doing you any more favors tonight…”  
  
Yoshiki then knelt on his bed. “What if I do them to you instead?” he asked not seeming sleepy anymore as he took one of Toshi’s arms and pulled him forcefully towards the bed.  
  
Being caught off guard, Toshi fell on the soft mattress, face first, turning around to yell at the blonde, only to find out he was now straddling him, undoing his pants. “Yoshiki, stop!” he said. “You are drunk!”  
  
“I’m not…” Yoshiki said fighting Toshi’s hands, unzipping his pants and sliding one of his hands inside of them, caressing the elder’s manhood, which responded quickly due to his earlier unfinished business. “…and I want you.” He then went down on Toshi, taking his already hardened member into his mouth.  
  
“Ah! Yoshiki!!” Toshi moaned feeling how the blonde sucked him eagerly.  
  
“Yoshiki!” Heath voice came from the door.  
  
Toshi then tried to push Yoshiki off him, feeling how the blonde’s teeth bared on his sensitive skin, threatening to bite. So he withdrew his hands.  
  
Yoshiki took Toshi deep in his throat, to then slowly let go off him with a wet sound; looking up at Heath who was completely bewildered. “You couldn’t wait a few more minutes… could you?”  
  
“Are you really sober?” Heath asked getting close to the bed as Toshi moved away from Yoshiki.  
  
“I’m a really good actor… right?” Yoshiki asked still defiant.  
  
“Why did you do this?” Toshi asked puzzled.  
  
“It’s all your fault!” Yoshiki then claimed looking at Toshi.  
  
“How is this my fault?!” Toshi asked raising his voice.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for a long time to make a move on you, but first you were sick…” Yoshiki began increasing the tone of his voice with every word. “Then you were sad, and you didn’t seem ready to date anyone, so I decided to wait… I was sure I could do something with you on New Year and then… I come to your house and find you fucking Heath!!”  
  
Toshi’s eyes widened as he heard Yoshiki’s peculiar way of declaring his feelings. He tried to say something, but words failed him.  
  
“So you want him too?” Heath asked feeling surprised.  
  
“Of course I do! I’ve been in love with him for the longest time, but he is so dense he never noticed!” a few tears fell down his checks.  
  
“Then… the rumors weren’t so far from the truth…” Heath felt his heart clench painfully in his chest.  
  
“I started those rumors!” Yoshiki confessed, in a violent outburst, quickly wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. “I didn’t wish to have him stolen from me!”  
  
Toshi looked at Heath, then at Yoshiki. Now he felt horrible, both of them were his friends and he loved them, not in the way they wanted but he did. “Maybe… maybe I should get a cab and go home…” he said getting off the bed and fixing his pants.  
  
Heath then had an idea, climbing on the bed and holding Yoshiki. The blonde held him back, at least someone was comforting him instead of leaving.  
  
“You know… You don’t have to leave…” Heath said looking at Toshi as one of his hands softly caressed Yoshiki’s face. The blonde looked up at him and Toshi just stared at his band mates. Despite his mixed feelings he had to admit they both looked smoldering hot just then. And then Heath did something that utterly shocked him. Leaning closer, the younger kissed Yoshiki’s lips. The blonde was a bit startled at first, but slowly began responding to the kiss, deepening it.  
  
Toshi was frozen to the spot, wondering just what was going on, unable to take his eyes off of the beautiful, sexy men in front of him.  
  
Heath then pushed Yoshiki softly on the bed, straddling him. “Rather than losing him, I wouldn’t mind sharing him with you…” he told the blonde.  
  
Yoshiki smiled as he began caressing Heath’s thighs. “I think that just might work…” he murmured while staring lasciviously at Toshi, whose mouth was now hanging open, trying to find the right words to protest.  
  
Heath began rocking his hips against Yoshiki’s both moaning seductively in unison. “Care to join us?” he asked Toshi.  
  
“Please?” Yoshiki looked at the elder with pleading eyes.  
  
“Come on…” Heath said then getting closer to the elder, taking his hand and pulling him towards the bed. “We can’t just let you go like this…” he then slid his hand into Toshi’s pants, caressing his still hardened manhood.  
  
“You don’t have to…” Toshi began, but Heath’s lips on his effectively stopped him.  
  
Yoshiki then got closer as well, kissing Toshi’s neck. “Stop!” Toshi said taking a step back. “This is not right!”  
  
“Why not?” Yoshiki asked.  
  
“I don’t want to hurt either of you…” Toshi stated. “You are both very dear to me… and I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I did…”  
  
“You are not going to hurt us…” Yoshiki said. “We are both grown men, and we know what we are getting in to…” he then turned to Heath, kissing him deeply.  
  
Toshi could feel his will breaking; there were more reasons now on his mind to just play along than to stop.  
  
Yoshiki broke the kiss softly, smiling at Toshi. “You both still have your clothes on…”  
  
Heath smirked as he began to hurriedly take off his clothes, Yoshiki got rid of the last of his own too, and Toshi followed suit, climbing on the bed, next to the others.  
  
Heath then approached Toshi, kissing him, softly at first, but then Toshi slid his tongue by the younger’s asking for room to what Heath compelled eagerly, letting him explore his mouth as he did the same.  
  
Yoshiki didn’t want to be left out, so he slipped between them, kissing and biting softly on Toshi’s hardened nipples. Toshi then broke his kiss with Heath softly, pulling Yoshiki up. Heath then pressed his chest to the blonde’s back, kissing his neck as he moved his hands down on his body caressing his hardened manhood. Yoshiki moaned against Toshi’s lips, moving his hips against the younger’s hand.  
  
Toshi left the blonde’s lips, licking his collarbone as he pushed him down on the bed; Heath then straddled him once more, grinding their hardened members together as Toshi settled between Yoshiki’s legs, behind him. “Do you have any lube?” he asked remembering they would need it.  
  
“Top drawer…” Yoshiki said as he gasped due to Heath now pinching his nipples.  
  
Toshi took the lube out, as well as some conveniently placed condoms, he then coated his fingers with the slimy substance as he got back to where he was, pushing two of his fingers towards Heath’s entrance, listening to him moan and thrusting himself against them. So he used his other hand and pushed his fingers gently against Yoshiki’s tight ring of muscles.  
  
“You don’t have to go too easy on me…” Yoshiki said as he also moved against the elder’s hand.  
  
“Are you sure?” Toshi asked pushing a second finger inside him.  
  
“I am…” Yoshiki said, closing his eyes as he felt Toshi sliding a third finger inside of him.  
  
Toshi pushed one more finger into Heath as well, feeling how the younger grew anxious. “Do you want to ride Yo-chan?” he asked removing his fingers from both of their bodies.  
  
Heath nodded, taking one of the condoms, opening it and sliding in on Yoshiki’s manhood as the blonde propped it up. The younger then looked into the blonde’s eyes as he pushed himself down on him.  
  
“Oh… Heath…” Yoshiki moaned as he felt Heath’s tightness wrap around his hardened manhood.  
  
Toshi wasted no time, placing a condom over his erect shaft and adjusting Yoshiki’s legs slightly, entering him in one single, passionate thrust, making him cry out his name. The elder then began moving slowly, caressing Heath’s chest as he felt him lean back on him. “Oh… yes… it feels so good…” he moaned picking up his rhythm, increasing it little by little. Encouraged by the moans and gasps Yoshiki was making.  
  
The blonde moved his hips upwards against Heath, searching for his prostate, reaching it as he felt Toshi hitting his own. “Oh God!” he gasped feeling his abdominal muscles tensing more and more.  
  
“Mmm… yes… oh… please… more…” Heath requested, moving faster on top of the blonde, meeting his thrusts.  
  
Toshi sped up his movements to meet Yoshiki’s speed on Heath, feeling a familiar warmth spread from his abs down his groin and up his spine, he was getting closer by the second, so he took his hand down to Heath’s manhood, caressing him in time with their thrusts.  
  
“Ah!! Yes!!” Heath moaned, looking back at Toshi, receiving an eager kiss as he did.  
  
“Oh… fuck!” Yoshiki closed his eyes as he grabbed the sheets, he was too close. “I’m… ah… I’m…”  
  
“Do it…” Toshi said breathlessly, he was too close too and by the spasms Heath’s abdomen was experiencing he could tell he wouldn’t last any more either.  
  
Heath was the first to cum, his seed being sprawled over Yoshiki’s chest, and feeling how the younger’s body clenched around him made the blonde cum as well, filling in the thin barrier between their bodies as he heard Toshi nearly scream as he also came.  
  
After a few seconds of post-coital dizziness, Toshi withdrew slowly from Yoshiki’s body, disposing of the used condom and lying next to him, still struggling to regain his breath. Heath got off Yoshiki’s too, lying next to Toshi, allowing him to be between the blonde and himself.  
  
Yoshiki got rid of his condom as well, cleaning his chest with a tissue, then lying on Toshi’s chest. Listening how his heart beat slowed little by little, regaining its normal rhythm.  
  
“Did you really… spread rumors about us?” Toshi asked Yoshiki, remembering what he had said earlier.  
  
“Yes… well, it’s not like I said anything… I just didn’t deny it when they thought we were dating…” Yoshiki confessed, slightly embarrassed.  
  
“Why would they think such thing?” Toshi looked at Yoshiki.  
  
Yoshiki sighed. “Well… remember that day we stayed late in the studio and you were helping me with something but you tripped and fell on your ass?”  
  
“How could I forget?!” Toshi laughed ironically, that was certainly something he wouldn’t think worth remembering.  
  
“I know it’s not something you mark your calendar with…” Yoshiki said removing a few sweaty strands of his hair from his face. “But… when we were leaving, some of the staff saw us… and you were… well… sort of limping…”  
  
“And you left them think I was the bottom?” Toshi blinked as he realized where this was going.  
  
“Well… I also like to top, you know… every once in a while…” Yoshiki complained.  
  
“Well, then you can top Heath…” Toshi stated.  
  
“What if I want to top one day too?” Heath asked looking at Toshi.  
  
“You can top Yoshiki…” Toshi said looking at the bassist, who then laid his head back on the bed. “I think this relationship might actually work…”  
  
“You are so mean!” Yoshiki said pulling the covers and getting underneath them.  
  
“Is there any chance I might convince you otherwise?” Heath asked Toshi.  
  
“No…” Toshi said, then laughing at Heath’s disappointed expression. “I’ll think about it…” he smiled as he approached the younger, kissing him softly. “But I can’t promise you anything…”  
  
“I’ll make it happen.” Heath then smiled confidently.  
  
“We’ll see…” Toshi sighed. He wasn’t sure how this was going to end up, but for now he felt content and that was enough for him.  
  
**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired to me by certain moment that actually happened during the Super Live, you can check that moment on this set on tumblr: http://climaxtogether.tumblr.com/post/106321793053/141226-music-station-super-live-2014-op this might be a bit wrong on the timeline with the first chapter, but don't mind that please! XD

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired to me by a certain Christmas present Heath gave Toshi, if you missed it check Toshi's official facebook page XD https://www.facebook.com/ToshlOfficial/photos/pb.327168097303708.-2207520000.1420609279./848480605172452/?type=3&theater


End file.
